The work derived from an internal combustion engine is the result of the reciprocating motion of pistons seated in cylinders bored into an engine block. Each cylinder seats a piston that translates back and forth through the cylinder space as a result of the timed combustion of a fuel source with an oxidizer in the combustion chamber section of the cylinder. In turn, the reciprocating motion of the pistons rotates a crankshaft from which mechanical energy is derived for a particular use, such as operation of a vehicle.
The cylinder walls of an engine block are subject to enormous wear and tear as a result of the reciprocating motion of the pistons and the high temperatures and pressures experienced during operation of the engine. For example, the piston rings used to seat the piston in the cylinder rub against the cylinder walls. Although a thin film of oil is applied to coat the cylinder walls and reduce the friction and wear on the cylinder walls, the continual motion of the piston rings under extreme operating conditions will eventually cause the cylinder walls to become worn. The cylinder walls may change shape, for example, impacting the efficiency of the engine and/or eventually leading to a catastrophic failure of the engine. In some cases, worn cylinders may be rebored and refitted with larger diameter pistons to restore proper clearances and extend the life of the engine. However, there is a limit to how many times the cylinders may be rebored and refitted with new pistons before the block must be replaced.
To combat the wear and tear on cylinder walls, especially in engines used with large machinery, for example, which may be subject to large and/or continuous workloads, replaceable cylinder liners or sleeves may be fitted into the cylinders. The cylinder liners are typically made of a harder metal, such as an iron alloy, to protect the cylinder walls and may be replaced if becoming worn. The cylinder liners may be installed into the cylinder bore of an engine block by interference fit. This involves heating the engine block to expand the cylinder bore, sliding the cylinder liner into place, and allowing the engine block to cool so that the cylinder bore contracts around the cylinder liner. However, in many cases, and particularly in the case where a worn cylinder liner is being replaced with the engine in chassis at a repair facility, a new cylinder liner is simply press fit into the cylinder bore. Specially designed tools are required to remove the old cylinder liner as well as install a new cylinder liner.
Conventional cylinder liner installing tools have a long, rigid handle to allow a user to gain significant leverage when trying to apply the necessary force to press fit the cylinder liner into the cylinder bore. These conventional installing tools can be extremely difficult to use when space is limited, for example, and/or when the user is presented with an unusual configuration. In addition, conventional cylinder liner installing tools may be difficult to center on the cylinder liner, which can increase the difficulty of inserting the cylinder liner into the cylinder as well as the chance of damaging the cylinder liner during installation. The present disclosure is directed to a tool and methods for overcoming the difficulties presented by conventional install tools, allowing for an easier and more efficient installation of a cylinder liner into the cylinder bore.